Whispers in the Dark
by kelsmw
Summary: Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking.
1. Chapter One

**_Whispers in the Dark_**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>So, 6teen used to be my favorite show until they stopped airing it. But guess what? They started airing it again! :D That's why this little beast came to be.<strong>

**Anyways, it has been a long time since I've watched the show so I apologize if I get some details wrong. I think I remember the characters pretty well, so hopefully I'll be able to capture their personalities well throughout this.**

**I don't know what Jonesy's dad's name is, or what Jen's mom's name is. So I'm calling them John and Karen. I don't know if their names were ever mentioned in the show, but if someone knows feel free to tell me.**

**Lastly, I don't own anything!**

**Aight, I'm done talking. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>This is wrong. This is so wrong. <em>She tells herself for the hundredth time.

_Then why does it feel right? _There it is again. _That _part of her brain, jumping in again and telling her that all this is okay.

She knows she needs to stop this, so she turns on the rational part of her brain and goes through all the reasons why.

To start, the fact that they're technically family now is a big reason. This isn't what siblings do, even if they are only step siblings.

But then he starts kissing down her neck and she turns her attention back to him.

"Jonesy..."

He stops kissing her for a quick moment to answer. "Yeah Jen?"

She doesn't say anything but gives him a look.

"Come on, Jen. Not that look again."

She sighs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just..."

"I know how you feel, and I'll tell you again that we don't have to do this. We don't have to be together if you don't want."

She gets up from her position on his lap and starts pacing around his room. "No! That's not it."

He runs a hand through his hair before standing up and walking over to his closet. "Are you really sure?"

She's about to contradict herself again and answer with no, but then he takes his shirt off and she blurts out, "Trust me, I'm sure. Just, sometimes I wish this wasn't so complicated."

"I know what you mean. You wanna know something?"

"What is it?"

"Well you already know part of it. You know how I liked you for a long time? Like, before our parents even got married?"

"Yeah, I remember."

He opens his arms, motioning for her to come over to him and she does without hesitation. "After my dad told me that he was seeing your mom, I got really mad. So of course he wanted to know what my problem was. So I told him that I really liked you."

"Wait, really?"

He nodded. "He thought that I was lying, and just trying to come up with an accuse for him not to date. I tried to convince him that I was telling the truth, but he wouldn't listen."

"I can't believe this!"

"Yeah, I was pretty mad at him for..."

"If your dad knew, then he probably told my mom, who didn't say a word to me!"

"Wait, I didn't want to get you mad at your mom."

"But I should be!"

"But as angry as either of us get, we can't really do anything about it."

"Since when did you become the rational one?"

He laughed and pulled her closer. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Jennifer! Can you come downstairs and help me with the groceries?"

"Well I guess I should go now before my mom comes up here looking for me."

"Alright. But don't worry so much Jen. Please?"

"I promise I'll try."

She quickly kisses him before running out of his room and down to the kitchen. "Hey mom."

"Hi Jen, how was your day?"

"Same as usual. Work, then hung out for a bit. What about you? You seem down."

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Seriously?"

"I don't want to worry you, sweetie."

"Mom, I'm sixteen. I can handle whatever it is."

She sighed before saying, "Don't tell your brothers, but it's John."

Jen perked up a bit. "What about him?"

"He's just... he's been staying out pretty late these past couple of days and..."

"What, you think he's having an affair or something?"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions. Just please, keep quiet about this, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I will. But I'll be right back."

Dashing back up the stairs, Jen ran into Jonesy's room. "Jonesy!"

"What, woah! What is it?"

"Guess what my mom just told me?"

"What did she-"

"But you can't tell her I told you! Or your dad! Or your brothers!"

"Okay, calm down. What did she tell you?"

"She said that she's been worrying because John has been coming home late the past few days."

"Wait, John my dad?"

"No, John your fish."

"She seriously thinks my dad might be having an affair?"

"She said she doesn't want to jump to conclusions."

"I can't believe my dad would do that!"

"We don't know anything yet, Jonesy."

"I just can't imagine my dad ruining two relationships."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jen."

"Still, I don't want you to feel this bad."

He walked over to where she was standing and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm fine, I promise."

She nodded. "Okay, if you say so. Well I'm gonna go finish helping my mom. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Later that night, he laid in bed watching some old movie that he really didn't want to pay attention to. But there was nothing else on, so instead he decided to think.<p>

_Huh, this is new. I kind of like it._

He laughed after thinking that. "I'm such a liar."

_Anyways, back to thinking. What to think about? Maybe... my dad._

He wondered what would possess his dad to cheat, if that was the case. Karen is so nice, and she can cook really well. Why cheat on her?

Suddenly, something clicked in his head. It felt like all of sudden two pieces of a puzzle were put together.

_Woah! If my dad really is cheating and Karen finds out, then..."_

"Holy crap!"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! So that was pretty short, but it was really just to get the story going. Upcoming chapters will be longer.<strong>

**I hope you all liked it! Reviews make me smile, okay? (:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Kelsey**


	2. Chapter Two

**_Whispers in the Dark_**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I see that this has gotten a few hits so I'm gonna continue it. As wrong as this couple is, I still love them. <strong>

**Remember these two things as you read:**

**1. I have named Jonesy's dad John.**

**2. I have named Jen's mom Karen.**

**Again, I don't know if their names were ever mentioned on the show. **

**Lastly, for the second time, I don't own anything.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Jen." I groaned. Someone was shaking me, and it was too early.<p>

"Jen! Jen, wake up!"

I grabbed my extra pillow and slammed it over my head. "Go away, it's too early."

"Jen, it's Jonesy."

I turned around and sat up, confirming that it was him. "Jonesy? What are you doing in here?"

He sat down next to me and began bouncing up and down. "Do you know what I just realized?"

"What did you realize that couldn't wait until morning?"

"You know how you told me that Karen thinks my dad might be having an affair?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was thinking about it, and I thought, what if it's true?"

"So?"

"Well, if it _is _true and Karen finds out, something could happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Jen."

I sighed, trying to think about this. What could he have realized that I didn't earlier?

Then it suddenly clicked.

"Oh my god!"

"You got it?"

"Jonesy... What if they split up?"

He jumped up off my bed. "That's what I was thinking! I'd _hate _for them to split up, because they've been so happy!"

"I don't think my mom could handle another divorce."

"Jen, what are we supposed to do?"

"There's really nothing we _can _do. This isn't our battle." He stood there and ran a hand through his messy hair. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to me.

"I don't wanna see my dad hurt somebody again. And my brothers, I don't know what they would do either."

"Well... How about I talk to my mom, and you talk to your dad. We'll see what we can do."

He nodded. "It'll be tough trying to get through my dad's thick skull."

He needed to stop worrying so much, so I turned off the stepsister part of me and tried to be his girlfriend. I crawled closer to him and pulled him down to kiss me. He wasted no time in responding, and his hands found my waist.

Suddenly he jumped away, falling off the bed in the process. "Jonesy, what's wrong with you?"

He frantically whispered, "Look in the hallway!"

I turned my head to see what he was talking about and gasped when I figured it out. Our parent's bedroom light was on, and I could hear my mom say, "I think it was Jen. I'll go check on her."

"Shoot! Get out!"

"I can't leave, she'll know I was in here!"

"Then just, uh, get in my closet!"

"What?"

"Hurry up, go!"

I opened the closet door and he quickly jumped in, almost falling. I slammed the door shut just as my mom entered the room.

"Jennifer, what are you doing up this early?"

"Oh, mom! I was uh, just looking for another pillow."

"I heard you talking though."

"Oh. Well, I must have been talking in my sleep. You know how I do that sometimes."

"Jen, you only do that when you're upset. Are you... are you upset about what I told you earlier?"

"No! That's not it, mom."

She sighed, and went to sit down on my bed. "Come here, Jen. Let's talk."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Please sweetie?"

I didn't want to, but I sat next to her anyways. "Mom, I'm really not that upset about what you told me."

"Jen, I want you to know something."

"What is it?"

"John... He didn't get home until about three hours ago."

"What? He didn't get home until midnight?"

She nodded. "I was furious, but he _swears _that he was just out with the guys and lost track of time."

"You didn't just let him get away with that as an excuse, did you?"

"I didn't want to start - "

"Mom!"

"Jennifer, calm down before you wake the others up. Why are you so upset? As I recall, you were the one that hated me marrying John the most."

I didn't say anything, but looked away.

"You know, you never _really _told me why you hated it so much."

"I told you not to worry about it."

"You're my daughter, Jen. I always worry about you."

"You really wanna know why I hated the marriage so much?"

She nodded.

"Well, uh, this is kind of difficult, but... Before you and John even started dating, I sort of liked... Jonesy. And he sort of liked me."

"Wait, you mean..."

"Uh, yeah."

"We're you two dating?"

"No! We didn't even know we liked each other."

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so _sorry Jen! If I would have known..."

"It's fine, mom. Really."

"Do you two still have feelings for each other?"

"N-no! That'd... be weird."

"Well, if you're sure." She yawned and stood up. "I'm going back to bed. Try to get some sleep, please."

"Okay. Goodnight, mom." Finally, she left the room. I waited until she was back in her room and it became dark again, and then I made sure to shut my bedroom door.

"Jonesy, you can come out now."

I jumped back when the closet door flew open and he fell out. "You really need a bigger closet."

"You're telling me. Well I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed."

"Alright, me too. But before I go, I have one question."

"Sure, what?"

"Did you really like me waaay back before our parents were dating?"

I was suddenly thankful that he couldn't see me blush in the dark. "Yeah... You didn't know that?"

He shook his head. "You never said anything."

"I just thought you knew."

He grinned as raised his eyebrows. "Well, well, well. You've be infatuated with me longer than I thought."

"Oh, shut up!"

He laughed before walking over to me and quickly kissing my forehead. "Goodnight, Jen."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're switching to Jonesy's point of view now.<strong>

I wandered around the kitchen, looking for something decent to have for breakfast. I went through all the cupboards and finally decided on leftover pizza in the fridge.

"Son, what do you think you're eating for breakfast?"

"Uh, pizza?"

"Put that back in the fridge and I'll make you some eggs."

"Fine."

He turned on the stove and grabbed a pan from the cupboard. "Can you get me the eggs out of the fridge?"

I did as he asked and watched as he cracked two eggs into the pan. "So, Jonesy I was talking to Karen last night."

"Oh yeah? What about?" I had to bite my tongue to hold back what I really wanted to say.

"Well, last night she was talking to Jen and learned something pretty interesting."

"Just spit it out, dad."

"Fine, fine. She uh, said that Jen told her you two used to like each other."

"Well, duh! Do you not remember me telling you that _forever _ago?"

"You didn't say that she liked you back."

"Are you saying that would have made a difference?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"I'm just saying that, _maybe _if you had told me..."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

"This isn't my fault, Jonesy! I didn't do anything about back when you told me because I didn't think anything would actually happen between you and Jen!"

"What, you're saying I'm not good enough for her?"

"Do you realize how odd this conversation is?"

"Let me see if I understand you. You didn't say anything about me liking Jen because you thought I wasn't good enough for her?"

"That's not what I said!"

"That's what you meant! You know your stupid marriage isn't even fair because Jen and I have know each other _way _longer than you and Karen have! And now you're taking everything for granted by cheating!"

"What did you just say?"

_Shoot_. "Nothing, just forget it."

"Jonesy, what did you say?"

"You know what, you heard me! Everyone around here thinks you're having an affair!"

"Jennifer! You told Jonesy?" I looked over and saw Karen pointing a finger at Jen.

"I, uh..."

"I told you not to say anything!"

"I had to, mom! You can't tell me something like that and expect to hold it in!"

"Karen, do you really think I'm having an affair?"

Everyone suddenly became silent. I went to go stand by Jen so Karen could get closer to my dad.

"Well... Are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun. Cliffy! <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I did. **

**Reviews make the world go round!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
